To A Stupor
by Aimi Komori
Summary: Waverly isn't you averge pirate Captain's daughter, even the crew isn't averge. Put the crew and the crew of Black Pearl togather, you got one strange adventure humour tale.


**  
To A Stupor  
  
By Aimi Komori  
  
  
Disclaimer: POTC is no way mine nor am I making anything off this. The end.  
  
  
  
  
**Summary: Young Waverly Blackmore is not your average Pirate Captain's daughter. The Lady's Fury's crew isn't exactly normal either. Put it all together with Black Pearl and The Lady Fury, you have strange, but above average story...  
  
  
  
I am writing this late at night, so forgiven me if I make some mistakes. ^^0  
  
Aimi  
  
------  
  
I started this wild tale of my childhood by first introducing myself to you. I am Waverly Dissa Blackmore, daughter of a not very well known pirate captain. My father is Captain Jasson Blackmore and he's ship is The Lady Fury, it was before my mother died her ship. The crew itself was a bit strange, but at the time I thought them all perfectly normal for a pirate crew. There was Mrs. Mariebell, a widow who father took pity on and took on to be a cook, nanny, and governess to me and my older siblings. Our ship even had it's own smith, funny enough we only knew him as Smith, he was also the best appraiser of treasures, and was almost never wrong about how much it was worth. Lightfingers, was former con man on main land, but joined our crew when my father bailed him out of jail (No, he didn't pay to free him, raided the small town jail with the crew), he's is First Mate. Bard Fords was our cabin boy, he was four years older then me, and Mrs. Mariebell's kitchen help. He hardly speaks and always watching me. There are others who are apart of the crew, Josin, Sage, Eriol, and a few more.  
Now I leave you to this tale, the one that lead us on our greatest adventure with a one Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
  
  
"Waverly, don't lean so far on the rail." Snapped a tall older man, who was currently steering a massive ship known as The Lady's Fury. Jasson Blackmore, was indeed very tall, walked with a limp, and missing the pinkie on his right hand, his hair color was of salt pepper look, and his style of dressing was very bright and colorful.  
A girl with long wild blonde curls jumped when her father snapped at her, "Sorry." He face was dusted with light colored freckles, and her eyes large for her small face, were a bright green.  
Her father sighed and looked guilty, "I shouldn't have yelled like, I got scared a bit there. Your old Papa doesn't want to lose his last little one to the water like your brother."  
She sat on the clean wooden floor by her father's big feet, in her arms was a old glass doll, "Papa, it's was unavoidable. We didn't know he was outside during the storm." She looked to her doll and tried brushing it's brown hair with her fingers.  
"Miss!" Something strong gripped Waverly's arm, "Up, you haven't finished your english yet and here you are playing!" Mariebell's pale face, looked scary, along with her flashing brown eyes. Her russet colored hair pulled back into a simple bun and her dress just sensible, black with a dark brown apron.  
Waverly pouted and wouldn't get up, "I'll do it tomorrow. I want to watch Father do pirate work."  
Her nanny raised a eyebrow, "Oh really? Did you finally figure out what to do next or are you just sailing around in one big circle, Jasson?" Her voice was very dry.  
Her father made a slight coughing noise and hemmed and hawed.   
Meanwhile Waverly looked away to see something in the horizon, she jumped up, "Father, what's that black dot?"  
Her father pulled out he's spyglass, looking through it the wrong way and looked then cursed, "It be that be a ship of some sorts!" He shoved the spyglass back into he's coat pocket, "Go downstairs and let the rest of the crew know. Lightfingers will know what to do from there, we should have plenty of time to greet our guest."  
She stood up and nodded, "Aye, father,." She raced down the short steps, then looked up at the morning sky, it was red, "Red sky at night sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor take warning...."  
  
Mariebell looked at the Captain in dismay after years of nagging him about using he's spyglass the right way, he still didn't listen, "Sir, are you sure your using that thing right?"  
He gave her a look like she was mad. "Of course I am, woman!"  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Too tired to write anymore. Good night. Oh please be kind rewind--er uh I mean review.**  
**   



End file.
